


Имитатор

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [43]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Имитатор

Стыд. Жажда.

Лёгкие прикосновения друг к другу, чтобы растянуть долгожданную прелюдию. Потом на ласку не останется ни времени, ни сил. Жёсткие, почти жестокие движения. И самому провоцировать на большее. Укусы – метки принадлежности – до крови.

Удовольствие. Отвращение.

Чётко заученный алгоритм поведения, и, что бы ни делал, за рамки выйти невозможно. Невесомые поцелуи сменяются сладкой агонией возбуждения. Один толкается в другого с силой и яростью, партнёр мечется, изгибается, хрипит и подаётся навстречу. В ушах собственный крик: «Ещё!».

Облегчение. Опустошение.

Ран Фудзимия каждый раз ненавидит себя с новой силой за эту непристойную связь, но только после, не до. Отказаться от рыжего дьявола он не в состоянии. Наркоман без дозы не живёт.

Ран Фудзимия думает, что справедливости в этом мире нет, а психологическая накачка «Вайс» — дерьмо. Лучше бы платили больше.

Ран Фудзимия проклинает Кроуфорда за то, что тот лишил его шанса на оригинал. Имитатор, как бы хорош он ни был, не то.

Белому охотнику не привыкать: не в первый раз в погоне за мышью он ловит игрушку.

Потребность. Удовлетворение.

После боя – секс. Боль – дополнение наслаждения. И без приказа выкручивать собственный член — ощущения должны быть острее. Кричать. Просить. Умолять. Ненавидеть. Подставляться. Шлюха знает – расплата будет только в конце.

Мерзко. Тошно.

Особенно приходить в себя и понимать, что всё это была отлаженная работа имитатора.

Ран Фудзимия снимает шлем и брезгливо морщится. Сидеть в кресле, в котором кончал минуту назад, мокро и сыро. Унизительно.

Как бы по-блядски он себя ни вёл, омерзительнее, чем трахаться с виртуальным партнёром, созданным программой имитатора, под присмотром, быть не может.

Он встаёт и брезгливо обтирается. Ёдзи Кудо поднимается из-за монитора наблюдения и понимающе усмехается. У него, скорее всего, давно образовались на руках мозоли. Вуайерист.

Машину для отработки критических ситуаций вся команда уже давно использует не по прямому назначению. Сбросить напряжение хочет каждый.

Ран Фудзимия считает, что лучше быть тварью тьмы. Точнее, на месте Кроуфорда. Только рядом с рыжим дьяволом можно поверить в справедливость.


End file.
